In the shipping of parcels, it is frequently desirable to make provision for shipping by more than one carrier. In current shipping practice, provision must be made for the shipping of parcels by two major carriers, such as the United States Postal System (USPS) and the United Parcel Service (UPS), a private carrier, as well as any of a large number of smaller private carriers. In prior tracking or recording systems, various data concerning parcels or groups of parcels to be shipped were entered by an operator, so that the information could be stored in the records of a memory. The "transactions" recorded included information relating to the shipment, such as, for example, the identification of the carrier, the number of packages in the shipment, the weight, address data, charges, date and time, invoice number, etc. Factors such as weight were entered either manually or automatically by a scale, while other factors such as zip code were generally entered by an operator by way of a keyboard. Such systems contemplated the provision in the programs of routines that determined shipping costs on the basis of the information that was input.
Systems of this type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,440; 4,495,581 and 4,595,984.